Iuxta accedere
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Luciano/Rollo, Lelouch/Suzaku  slight . Menciones de V.V./Rollo, con gangrape de por medio y soft/unilateral Rollo/Lelouch. Quisiera que usted tuviera un recuerdo mío. Aunque fuera insignificante. Es mi culpa que no saciara su sed en el campo de batalla.


**Iuxta accedere**

_No me malentiendas,_  
_creo que eres genial así como eres,_  
_pero eso no me dará calor por las noches._  
**That don't impress me much-Shania Twain.**

Los catorce eran tan ingenuos que pretendían secuestrar un portal de la Orden como si fuera una mera reliquia. Y que no los masacraran. Pudieron enviar a cualquier otro miembro con un Geass ideal para asesinar. Pero Rollo se ofreció con el Vincent.

Y V.V. dudó al principio, pero luego resolvió, tras ser puesto al tanto de qué cita se había incluido en la agenda de Lelouch Zombie ex Revolucionario Lamperouge Vi Britania, que una ausencia de días podía efectuarse tranquilamente. Enredado, pero conciso.

¿Y a un mero instinto servil se debía este ofrecimiento? ¿Un reflejo, tras tantos años de quasi esclavitud, sino al Imperio, al hermano menor del Emperador? No. Rollo lo hizo parecer así. Sabía mentir y cuando V.V. tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse, lo dejaba pasar. Una prueba de que subestimaba sus sentimientos. Si es que lo consideraba capaz de tenerlos.

A veces, a Rollo mismo le sorprendían, cuando observaba lo que lo obligaban a hacer. Su interés: darse cita con el afamado "Vampiro de Britania". Había oído rumores en boca de los subordinados de Viletta y ya le conocía de un baile de gala en el que se hizo pasar por acompañante de V.V., su simple guardaespaldas, cuando en un arranque, su dueño quiso contemplar a la nobleza de esa generación. Con aplomo.

Lo vio de lejos. Contacto visual. Una pulsación. Era un hombre problemático. Del que más vale no recibir órdenes si es posible. Pero tampoco parecía la clase de persona que llega a poseer un gran poder. Quizás porque no le interesa más que lo que puede destruir si lo alcanza. Y a Lord Bradley le bastaba con su labor cumplida. Era temido como condecorado por su valor en el campo de batalla y la cantidad de cuerpos abandonados en él. Lo que captó la atención de Rollo: Lord Bradley, se decía, intentó asesinar a Lord Kururugi Suzaku, ese Once promovido.

Discusiones entre los civiles con pretensiones que esperaban un ascenso pronto, tal y como fue congraciado el de Viletta Nu. Algo que a Rollo no podía atraerle menos. Seguiría matando, aunque fuera un Lord. Seguiría recibiendo a V.V. entre su carne, aunque fuera un Marquéz. Seguiría chupándosela al que le dijeran, aunque fuese un Barón. Como Asesino, su título era sincero. Allí donde nacía, acababa.

El holograma y la voz del transmisor cortaron sus pensamientos. Las manos se le habían movido sobre los controles mecánicamente. Antes de que se diera cuenta, con la brutal ayuda del Geass y Luciano Bradley cubriéndole la retaguardia, la batalla había terminado.

-¿Tan rápido?-Un dejo de decepción cubrió el semblante del Décimo Caballero, que parecía actuar en una obra que encontrara particularmente interesante y estar llegando a una parte importante del guión, a su ver, divertida, quizás.-Con razón dicen que eres un Ángel de la Muerte. Poco hay que hacer con un subordinado como tú. No he tomado más de cien vidas este día y ha tocado su fin para mí, como soldado, al menos.-Se sonrió de su propio chiste, si es que era tal cosa, mientras que ladeaba la cabeza y le dirigía una mirada directa a Rollo, que ya se lo esperaba.

Fingía inocencia, encogiéndose en su asiento, jugando a sonrojarse, bajando sus ojos, remojados en una timidez que ya sabía fingir por las enseñanzas de V.V. para adoptar el disfraz de huérfano o estudiante nervioso, mimetizado con el ambiente, que solía enmarcar su obra cuando recibía una misión. Pensó en Lelouch para acentuar la inseguridad humilde que lo poseía cuando estaba en presencia de su calor fraternal, que lo sacaba de quicio, porque de suceder entre extraños, prometía delicias carnales pero de hermano casto a hermana impedida, no era otra cosa que un poema apto para menores de edad que no han tocado sangre ni tragado semen.

-Ese nombre es mucho para mí, Lord Bradley. Solo he cumplido órdenes. Y…-se encargó de morderse los labios, de encogerse de hombros y desviar la mirada. Eso hacía que _ellos_ le agarran el mentón y lo obligaran a mirarlos directamente, mientras que sus manos más fuertes…-…ha sido un honor poder trabajar con usted. Para mí, que soy solo un sirviente encubierto.

Él se rió, desdeñando con una dulzura impropia encima de la frialdad con la que recientemente se carcajeaba, tiñendo de rojo el campo de batalla. Como si acaso sintiera pena por el comentario injusto de una mascota a la que consideraba casi a la altura de un compañero de juegos. O como si quisiera algo y al igual que una serpiente, se enredara en torno a su presa con actitudes afectuosas, esperando poder devorarla pronto.

-Y dime, tus dichosas órdenes, ¿dijeron que podías tomarte la tarde y la noche libres o acaso debes regresar a un horario determinado?

Rollo le respondió con los ojos brillantes, como si acabaran de prometerle un regalo por el que ansiara largo tiempo y en cierto modo, así era. Cada vez un poco más cerca. De eso dependía evitar que Lord Bradley supiera de los portales y por ende la Orden. Desmemoriado de la existencia de Rollo, fuera de aquella fiesta en la que seguramente no se aprendió ni su nombre falso para aquellas frivolidades, como acompañante de V.V., protegido de su familia, no habría sido útil para el plan que venía tramando.

* * *

Rollo consideró el colocarse peluca e incluso vestido para ir con Lord Bradley, que había hecho reservaciones en un hotel donde no habrían encontrado cupo de no obtener ventajas propias de los ricos, nobles y militares simultáneamente. Podía hacerse pasar por una mujer sin grandes dificultades, pero no sabía si semejante entrega no irritaría a un hombre como aquel, que seguramente gustaría de sentir que llevaba las riendas. El pasivo, se dijo Rollo, es el que en verdad maneja al activo, porque es quien lo hace caer en su hechizo y con suficiente labia, puede convencerlo carismáticamente de ceder su violencia. Eso lo aprendió de V.V. y si estaba yéndose al caño con tantas otras de sus enseñanzas, era porque el afecto de Lelouch transgredía la piel de la mentira y calentaba su fría sangre de asesino, hasta convertirlo en una blasfemia incapaz de confabular en su contra. Rollo se dignificó consigo mismo al darse cuenta de que sus viejos trucos todavía podían funcionar de manera creíble con quienes no le despertaban interés.

De todos modos, las posibilidades escasas de rechazo se desvanecieron cuando en el salón comedor, con luces de velas y rosas en la mesa, Luciano Bradley por debajo del mantel le rozó con la punta del pie el tobillo, lenta pero insistentemente, hasta que Rollo preguntó con un sonrojo si podían saltarse el postre para pedir una habitación (se le habían adelantado hasta en eso, cosa que más que insultarlo, le hizo aliviarse, porque significaba que pronto aquello terminaría, entre antes comenzara), pensando fuertemente que estaba con Lelouch, como si este pudiera ser tan explícito en sus deseos con alguien que sin duda encarnaba a su hermana menor.

Ni bien se cerró la puerta detrás de ellos (absurdo que esperaran. ¿Qué podían hacer dos hombres en una habitación de un hotel, lujoso o barato, después de cenar juntos, tras mirarse tanto? Rollo no sabía si era pudor o si Lord Bradley era tan tonto como sanguinario), el Décimo Caballero le aprisionó contra la pared, robándole el aire con los labios, apretando su cintura. Rollo jadeó. Hizo lo imposible por sonrojarse. Se concentró en los movimientos encima de su piel. Como si cada partícula del Universo pasara por allí, lo cual la volvía muy sensible. A los hombres les gustaba que reaccionara de esa manera. Como si supieran tocarle. Era un festín caníbal consigo mismo y si ellos efectuaban algún rol, era el de utensilios que respiraban pesadamente o susurraban obscenidades cuando no estaban ocupados cometiéndolas. No se trataba de una parodia. Era real cada sensación, cada cosquilleo y la excitación, pero Rollo bloqueaba el origen y ya se había vuelto un Maestro en aquel arte, abandonándose a ese río caliente que lo ahogaba, para después disfrutar (si la cesación de molestias y humillaciones podía llamarse así) el aire fresco en la limpieza superficial de su persona.

Se mordió el dedo índice cuando lo cargaron en camisa abierta hacia la cama. Dejó escapar un pequeño chillido, dirigiéndole a Lord Bradley un par de ojos entrecerrados, por encima de un vivo sonrojo. El tipo parecía orgulloso de su obra temblorosa, cuyo mayor regalo ya estaba erguido y si no se arqueaba para ofrecerse, era porque Rollo fingía timidez.

-No haces esto con frecuencia, ¿eh?-El ego de ese hombre debía ser más grande que el Percival y el Vincent parados uno en hombros del otro. Rollo desvió la mirada como avergonzado y tocó como si fuera la primera vez el bulto entre las piernas del pantalón de vestir. Lord Bradley seguía igual que pisos abajo, aunque su ropa estuviera desarreglada y el sudor permeara su rostro. A penas se deshizo de la corbata y el saco, bajándose el cierre que frenaba la erección.

-Usted…es un poco…intimidante. Y nunca…me han tocado así antes.-Rollo articuló antes de clavarle la mirada, asegurándose de que era cálida, llenándola de reflejos de Lelouch, como si este pudiera dormir en el interior del iris de aquel noble imbécil.

-Lo sé.

Lord Bradley lanzó una carcajada autocomplaciente, inclinándose sobre Rollo, sujetándole las orejas, apretando su entrepierna contra la suya, sofocando un gemido de alivio. Frotó ambos lóbulos pero deslizó la lengua por el izquierdo, mientras que Rollo colocaba una mano en su cuello y la otra en su espalda.

* * *

-¿Rollo?

Aunque le envió el mensaje diciéndole que había llegado, tras abandonar el Vincent en una plataforma cercana y oculta, para salir al aeropuerto haciendo la parodia en caso de que alguien conocido estuviera dando vueltas por allí y pudiera corroborar su historia, sabía que con los exámenes que se habían anunciado en el calendario le sería difícil a Lelouch escaparse en motocicleta a recibirlo, teniendo en cuenta la vigilancia rigurosa de Viletta, que nunca dejaba atrás su condición militar ni para ejercer el puesto de una simple maestra.

Sin embargo, allí estaba él, sacudiendo su mano alegremente en la plataforma, tras preguntarle por celular su ubicación. Mientras que lo esperaba con su equipaje, Rollo hizo vanos intentos por apagar el sonrojo que lo poseía al escuchar sus atentas palabras.

-Mi hermano pequeño es demasiado adorable y está indefenso. No puedo dejar que vaya por en medio de esta ciudad extraña a solas. Si algo horrible le pasara el mismo día en que deja a nuestros padres, estos no me lo perdonarían. Y yo tampoco.

Había algo encima de su piel, molestándole como la vieja picadura de una araña, cuyo antídoto para el veneno llegaría en cuestión de minutos. Bastaba para robarle la sangre del semblante, hasta hacer que adoptara un tono enfermizo.

* * *

-¿Sabes? No siempre soy tan atento con aquellos que comparten el lecho conmigo. Es solo que ver a un joven británico tan prometedor como tú entregándoseme por completo…digamos que toca mi hueso sensible. Es lo que me recuerda que no voy a la guerra solo para divertirme y probarme que soy un Dios.

Humedeció sus dedos en lubricante aunque fuera la tercera vez y ya hubiera dilatación. Rollo le dijo que no era necesario, sonrojándose todavía, como si cometiera una indiscreción. Serían alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana y su cuerpo ya estaba cubierto por raspones de uñas largas, pintadas con negro y mordidas extremadamente afiladas, a menudo suavizado este trato con besos y promesas vacuas.

-Lo importante para mí es que también lo disfrutes. Date cuenta de que no soy un amante egoísta.

Luciano Bradley comenzó a embestirlo de vuelta y Rollo se preguntó cómo diablos se conservaba de esa forma, si acaso se las había ingeniado para meterse una pastilla de viagra cuando no lo veía. A él hasta le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos y si podía, era gracias al alud de sensaciones que lo recorrían y dominaban.

-Qué caliente…y estrecho…

Lord Bradley se dejó caer en el hueco de su hombro, apretada la aguja de su vientre entre las piernas de Rollo, que jadeaba contra la almohada, esperando a que reclamaran sus labios.

-Imagino que te duele. Soy enorme y brusco como una bestia, ¿verdad?

"Además de estúpido e inescrupuloso", se dijo Rollo, dejando que su cuerpo ardiera como una hoguera y quemara las dañinas palabras, mientras que besaba a Lord Bradley en el cuello, con entusiasmo de poseso. No había llegado hasta casi el final del acto para arruinarlo con una recriminación tan sincera en su brutalidad. Reprimió una carcajada, dejando que el mundo girara y fuese tragado por el roce húmedo de las pieles. ¿Luciano Bradley se autodeclaró "enorme"? ¿Qué hubiera pensado de los enmascarados que V.V. contrataba para que lo penetraran en su nombre, sabiendo que su miembro infantil poco podía proporcionar? Rollo, tendido siempre con una venda en los ojos y las manos atadas en la espalda, recibía sin preparación alguna la declaración de lo que era su vida al servicio de la Orden: Estar a la merced de quienes le dieron un techo y comida caliente. Los que podían hacer lo que les placiera con él y efectivamente lo hacían, porque nada le debían. V.V., con una fusta en las manos, metiéndole los dedos en los mansos labios, afirmaba que debía aprender sobre humildad, aunque fuera desnudo y con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquellos que entraban en su carne eran…inhumanos. La forma en lo que lo hacían y sus miembros aún lo asustaban en la memoria, que se liberaba después de tomar chocolate con Lelouch y hacer la tarea en la sala, quedándose dormido en el sillón para ser arropado por él, como si mereciera semejante pureza.

_Esos_ eran enormes y avasalladores. No solo por el tamaño del instrumento, sino por su utilización didáctica y cruel. Lord Bradley…era él quien estaba siendo usado. Resultaba molesto para Rollo, pero no quería gritar por miedo o desolación. Tristeza y asco, quizás, pero nada más. Hasta le daba pena su ceguera. Seguramente era un tipo incluso más solitario que él. Se vio de la misma forma, de no ser por Lelouch y cuando tomó consciencia de su cuerpo, se corría nuevamente, caliente en las manos de Lord Bradley, mientras que este le susurraba como a un chiquillo que todo estaba bien.

-¿Ves…que…podíamos…aguantar…otra ronda?

Se rió, a punto de llegar de nuevo, a juzgar por sus caderazos y jadeos indisimulados.

* * *

Lo olvidó completamente. Eso, al menos, luego de alistarse con guantes para resistir una primavera fría. Había roces y eso era algo más profundo, pero Rollo, acostumbrado al resentimiento físico, no le prestó atención en absoluto. Entonces, de vuelta en Ashford, su hermano sugirió que prepararan la cena y le señaló verduras a trozar, mientras que él se hacía cargo de la carne.

-Te dan asco esta clase de cosas, ¿no es cierto?

Sus manos se las arreglaban para ser elegantes estrujando esa forma roja y atacándola con el cuchillo. Lo obvio cruzó la mente de Rollo, sonrojándolo ligeramente y haciendo que se arqueara junto a Lelouch, cerca y lejos.

-No me molesta de veras…

Intentó decir, pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos y terminaron de ser sofocadas por una sonrisa cálida, mientras que le daban un afectuoso codazo en las costillas.

"Si es para preparar tu comida…" y entonces, metiendo los guantes en el bolsillo de delantal, se dedicó a su propia tarea.

* * *

Su cuerpo le pedía que durmiera. Su sentido común lo sermoneaba porque no podía pasarse el día -en que se supone que viajaría de regreso- en la misma cama que ese señor. Lelouch acabaría por decidir llamar por teléfono a sus padres, solo para descubrir que no importa la hora o el aparato, nunca puede comunicarse y comenzar a sospechar algo. Lord Bradley se tendió a su lado, rodeándole con los brazos sin dejarle respirar, con una ferocidad que hablaba más de tratar con un botín de guerra que con una persona. Quizás para él, solo eran cosas, al fin y al cabo.

Había sal flotando en el ambiente. Semen, sudor y lágrimas. Algo de cobre por la sangre, pero en comparación con el campo de batalla, casi inexistente. El Décimo Caballero olía tan fuerte a lo primero, que Rollo se preguntó si Lelouch no notaría de inmediato que había tenido sexo, ni bien volvieran a verse. Quizás le resultaba un tanto insoportable la mera posibilidad de que le dedicara el mismo trato de siempre, después de esto. Así como nunca notaba a los hombres de V.V. Solo una vez, sus preocupaciones se dirigieron a las magulladuras en las muñecas, consecuencia de ataduras de metal muy ajustadas y filosas. Por suerte Rollo pudo salir del apuro sonriendo, afirmando que sucedió en clase de teatro, cuando interpretó al ladrón de la obra, porque las esposas de utilería estaban hechas de un material muy duro. Quiso llorar mientras que hablaba como una marioneta, pero por suerte le creyeron e incluso fueron a sermonear a Milly para que eligiera útiles menos nocivos, Lelouch sacudiendo como prueba la mano de Rollo, que se sonrojaba con los ojos bajos ante tamaña atención. La chica aceptó gustosa, aunque al buscar la caja en la que se guardaban esas existencias, miró a Rollo dedicadamente, como si supiera lo que él sabía o al menos lo más importante para esa situación. Pensó en matarla, pero no dijo nada y nunca se acercaba a Lelouch más que él, ¿dónde hubiera estado el punto?

Rollo estaba bañado en sudor y un aleteo en su pecho le recordó que llevar esa clase de vida más seguido podía hacer segura la probabilidad de que muriera antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad y no solo por el Geass. Lord Bradley, en cambio, parecía haber caminado un par de calles en un día soleado. Por lo demás, su sangre era tan fría al hacer el amor como al matar.

-¿Verdad que hemos hecho recuerdos muy bonitos?

_Bonito será que hagas lo que te pida_. La voz le devolvió la estamina con la falta de paciencia. Apretando los puños disimuló que le enervaba cada músculo.

-Después de tanto ejercicio, ¿no te apetece que un hombre enjabone tu cuerpo bajo la ducha?

Sus manos templadas le apartaron de la cara el cabello húmedo a Rollo, que se mordió los labios antes de hablar.

-En realidad…lo que me gustaría es hacer algo por Lord Bradley.

Él se rió, sus dedos pálidos que olían a muerte por debajo del sexo, acariciaron los labios de Rollo y se mojaron en su saliva, empujándose suavemente, como una nueva insinuación.

-Sé que soy el mejor amante que tuviste nunca, y tampoco has sido el peor que tuve. Aprecio un compañero dispuesto de vez en cuando, aunque considere que hay delicia en probar lo que nos han vedado.

Rollo gimió, a medida que los dedos buscaban cabida en su boca con brusquedad. Arqueó las caderas y Lord Bradley se carcajeó mientras que cerraba los ojos.

* * *

-Pareces exhausto, Rollo. ¿No dormiste en el avión?

Lelouch lucía preocupado de repente. Fue cuando lo recorrió de arriba abajo, buscando anomalías. Rollo iba a inventar algo, cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en la mano que acomodaba las verduras, mientras que la otra blandía el cuchillo con una destreza que no concordaba con la apariencia enjuta e inocente de su dueño.

-¡¿Qué es…?-Antes de terminar la pregunta horrorizada, Lelouch le había tomado la muñeca, dando vuelta el dorso bajo la luz blanquecina de la cocina.

"Me lo hizo un psicópata…", hubiera querido decir Rollo, riendo y llorando, derrumbándose en una silla y no simplemente luciendo enfermo, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba."Después de puntearme en su cama por quinta vez…"

* * *

Lord Bradley afirmó que lo que acababan de hacer a esas alturas era muy imaginativo. Rollo ya guardaba poca consciencia de sí mismo y luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos y mover las piernas. Luego de ese número de veces, con V.V. perdía el sentido y si seguían tocándolo, era con los ojos ausentes. No les importaba. A menudo Rollo despertaba después, más adolorido que antes, con nuevas heridas y marcas de las que recordaba que le hicieran. Así que no estaba seguro de cuánto aguantaba sin sucumbir más que al sueño. Quizás V.V. lo sabía mejor que él.

Rollo buscó la chaqueta de su traje. Sacó de inmediato la navaja automática con la que tenía más recuerdos que con nadie, al fin y al cabo cuando huérfano incluso lo acompañaba a robar y una vez tomado por el Imperio, dormía abrazado a ella, como si fuera un osito de peluche. Su única familia antes que Lelouch.

Lord Bradley se exaltó, con el ceño fruncido y seguramente, si Rollo no se hubiera explicado, con una sonrisa al dejarse caer en la cama mientras que abría el profundo corte en su mano, habría saltado sobre él, furioso como un perro traicionero o más bien como un amo traicionado.

-Escuché…que Lord Bradley acostumbra beber la sangre de sus víctimas.

Unas gotas rojas comenzaron a manar. Algunas mancharon las sábanas. Solo un poco más que los cuerpos sobre ellas. Rollo soltó el cuchillo en la dirección de la chaqueta un momento antes, con indiferencia fingida. Como un niño al que escondía para proteger.

-También quisiera que él tuviera un recuerdo mío. Aunque fuera uno insignificante. Es mi culpa, después de todo, que no saciara su sed en el campo de batalla.

Pero no terminó de decir su línea, perfectamente justificada. Habían metido la lengua en esa raja que acababa de dibujar y hacían estragos en ella, como si fuera una nueva abertura destinada al sexo.

-Definitivamente podría repetir lo que hemos hecho hoy. Algún día.

A Rollo se le encogió el corazón y quiso vomitar su veneno. "Valdrá la pena. Lo juro…"

* * *

-¡Mierda!

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir una profanidad de ese tipo. Aunque murmuró con incomodidad que no era nada, Lelouch ya le había tomado la mano y colocado bajo el grifo de agua, con la preocupación brillando fuertemente en la expresión, al borde de exasperarse.

-¿Cómo demonios fue que te hiciste esto?

Rollo se mordió el labio para no gemir cuando Lelouch pasó los dedos por el corte casi cicatrizado, pero igualmente profundo y rugoso, surcando su palma como una sonrisa torcida, pronunciada y amenazante.

-También…preparando la cena para nuestros padres.

A su hermano falso le temblaba el mentón, pero parecía ligeramente aliviado de notar que no había dientes en la herida y que no supuraba pus.

-¿La has desinfectado bien?

"Y mejor no te digo con qué". Amargura. Rollo asintió con la cabeza y aunque hubiera querido que Lelouch siguiera sosteniendo su mano indefinidamente, el rojo cubría sus mejillas. Hizo ademán de retomar su labor tajando pepinos y cebollas, cuando le sujetaron la muñeca severamente.

-¡Oh, no, Rollo! Eres un peligro para ti mismo. No puedes salir solo y ahora tampoco cocinar. Quizás la próxima vez que mamá te necesite, deba ir yo también. Esto…no hubiera pasado si yo estaba ahí, cerciorándome de que cortabas con cuidado.

Le enterneció tanta inocencia y se apuñaló a sí mismo en el corazón al darse cuenta de lo poco que hubiera podido ayudar en algo la presencia de Lelouch frente a Lord Bradley, sin contar de lo mucho que tenía que ver con su intercambio.

* * *

-Entendería si después de todo esto, me dijeras que no puedes ni soñar con casarte.

Ya no podía llegar una vez más, pero el toque lánguido en la zona baja de su cuerpo, era agradable. Se enredaba en él, se hacía caricia juguetona y luego se extendía hacia el interior de sus muslos. Podía dormir en su ritmo, pero se cuidó, a pesar de cerrar los ojos, presa de lo exhausto.

-De todos modos…no pienso en el futuro a largo plazo. Al menos, no para mí.

Seleccionó las palabras con cuidado y las soltó tratando de sonar despreocupado. No le apetecía que Lord Bradley lo juzgara un peligro para su vida promiscua, solo por una noche a su juicio bien vivida ni que considerara que le faltaba el respeto. Los nobles podían ser irritantemente volubles. V.V. era una excepción por la edad que tenía y aparentaba, además de su inmortalidad. Se daba a sí mismo una perspectiva diferente y Rollo sabía apreciarlo, cuando no lo lamentaba.

De todos modos, no mentía. Solo eran verdades fuera de lugar, que se pronunciaban en beneficio del bien que anhelaba proteger.

-Una criatura tan hermosa como tú debería estar lejos del campo de batalla. Con las mujeres, los niños y los tesoros a resguardar. Eres lo que le da condimento a la vida que nos importa. Ser un soldado te da un destino demasiado cruel, cuando tu trabajo debería consistir simplemente en ser delicia de dioses. Como yo.

La caricia subió por su pecho, se cerró en una de sus tetillas y Rollo jadeó.

* * *

Lelouch lo abrazó después de esa declaración medio en broma, medio en serio y le acarició los cabellos, despeinándolo. Rollo se dejó hacer en la calidez del momento, respirando el perfume de la piel de Lelouch. Él ya le había dicho que no usaba colonia, pero Rollo consideraba que era tan adictivo ese aroma que bien podrían embotellarlo y venderlo, aunque secretamente esperaba que en tal caso él pudiera usar sus ahorros de toda una vida criminal para comprar el lote completo y no permitir que nadie excepto él supiera de lo delicioso que era su hermano. Al deleitarse un momento breve que valía la eternidad con su cuello, notó las marcas. No las vio cuando se saludaron en el aeropuerto porque Lelouch llevaba el uniforme de Ashford, ideal para disimular esas cosas. Al separarse y dejarse él caer en una silla junto a la mesada, con los ojos bajos y resentidos disimuladamente, como quien se encierra en el cansancio físico para odiar a rienda suelta sin ser descubierto, preguntó como quien cambia el tema sin darse cuenta:

-¿Tú…y Suzaku la pasaron bien en mi ausencia?

Es su hermano el que lo mira solo un instante y se sonroja sin prestarle mucha atención, volviendo la mirada a sus manos y la tabla de cortar.

* * *

Había llegado el momento. Antes de que él se durmiera, ya casi a punto, dejando que se acostara en su pecho, acariciándole la nuca a Rollo, con una media sonrisa entre la perversidad y la satisfacción que provocaban estrangular al dueño en circunstancias como esa.

-Lord Bradley…no me recuerda, de una aburrida fiesta en conmemoración al estreno de la Tempestad por Shakeaspeare, ¿verdad?

Abrió los ojos para ponerlos en blanco y encogerse de hombros, más desinteresado que irritado.

-Estoy seguro que de haber sido presentado contigo, te recordaría. Adoro la casta pura de Britania y tú eres un eslabón ejemplar de ella.

Obvió ese comentario, contentándose con saber que venía de una de tantas colonias masacradas y que Lord Bradley para variar veía lo que quería ver.

-No obstante, si era una salida cultural, seguramente no presté mucha atención. Soy un hombre de guerra y me aburro en la civilización.

"También asustas a los mismos nobles. Tengo entendido que te miran con odio y rencor. No pocos han perdido familiares en tus campañas y las quejas en tu contra se siguen acumulando". Más Rollo se limitó a apretarse contra el cuerpo que le excedía como un arca. Ya casi había terminado.

-Hace menos de dos años. Recientemente había usted recibido su promoción pero yo ya seguía su carrera muy de cerca. Quería conocerlo, más debía cuidar a un joven marquéz del que me nombraron guardaespaldas y también tenía miedo de resultar irritante…

Inició su propia caricia, un complemento humilde de aquella afirmación más o menos verdadera. Lord Bradley disfrutó y al mismo tiempo se mantuvo pensativo.

* * *

Lelouch estaba ensoñado. A Rollo le irritó saberlo tan lejos, con solo la mención del nombre del traidor al que se veía obligado a servir, bajo instrucciones del Emperador, a pesar de que estas eran menos importantes que las de V.V.

-Pues…Se acordó de ti, por supuesto, preguntó cómo estabas. Sería fantástico que la próxima vez que venga, pudiéramos salir los tres, ¿no crees?

"No, la verdad que no. Si vuelvo a verle la cara, tanto delante de ti como en una reunión con Viletta Nu, voy a tener que trocearla hasta que la carne del estofado quede en un estado envidiable".

Rollo sacó su celular y acarició la estrella musical que correspondía a Nunnally. El primer recuerdo que lo bautizaba como ser humano.

-Me encantará que sea como cuando nos conocimos.

* * *

Rollo nombró los hechos más remarcables de la carrera de Luciano Bradley, que lo escuchó embelesado, por sí mismo y tantas atenciones. Las aldeas y ciudades devastadas al paso del Percival. Los duelos a los que fue retado y de los que siempre resultó victorioso con la mortalidad del que arrojó el guante. Ignoró, naturalmente, las veces en las que fue investigado por abuso del poder e insubordinación, además de las ocasiones en las que aprovechó un llamado a una misión para evitar asistir a una satisfacción pedida por alguien que excediera sus secretas limitaciones. Ni habló por encima de la cantidad de damas que habían rechazado sus propuestas de matrimonio, a pesar de que eran triplicadas gustosamente por aquellas de las que se conocía que fue amante (esto último fue mencionado y Rollo hizo de cuenta que estaba celoso).

-Me llenó de indignación saber que le dieron un rango por encima del suyo al muchacho que vendió a Zero. Dicen que solo es un poco mayor que yo. Ojalá pudiera…-Sus manos hicieron un gesto feroz, en compañía de sus ojos, que se clavaron con intensidad en Bradley.-…hacer algo por usted. Contra él, quiero decir.-Le acariciaron la mejilla.

-También creo que es un insulto. Britania combate esa lacra y después la asciende. No soy un purista, considero que hay que darle a los monitos la oportunidad de ser útiles, pero de ahí a que les digamos que estamos a la misma altura…cualquiera se siente enfermo. En especial un joven británico como tú.

Rollo se dejó acunar por sus brazos, como si fueran hermanos incestuosos. Ya casi inconsciente y la tarea cumplida.

-Entonces…¿va a matar a ese hombre? ¡Lo detesto tanto! No hace…otra cosa que tomar lo que no es suyo a quienes realmente importan.-Y su pensamiento vagó muy lejos, hacia la hora en Japón y Lelouch, que no le respondió el mensaje cuando cenaban, quizás porque estaba ocupando sus manos en algo que estremecía de odio y asco a Rollo, mucho más que la perspectiva de meterse en una cama con Lord Bradley por entonces. Con ayuda del alcohol hasta era una medicina atractiva.

-No hay una verga importante e indecente en toda la corte que ese no haya estrechado, así que hacerlo yo mismo sería complicado. ¿No obstante? Seguro que voy a tener oportunidad de sobornar a un Onceavo en algún momento. "¡Kururugi Suzaku, traidor a Japón!" y san-se-acabó.-Se rió entre dientes, pero Rollo no estaba muy convencido. Se apretó contra él, besándole el pecho y habló entre un respiro y otro.

-¿Si eso no funcionara…?

Lord Bradley no abrió los ojos, pero apretó la cabeza de Rollo contra su piel, como acallándolo.

-Entonces lo estacaré yo mismo. ¿Qué remedio? Algo se me ocurrirá. También me da mucho asco ese condenado hijo de puta.

Había gran resentimiento en su voz y una promesa de baño sangriento. Rollo estuvo orgulloso de su obra y hasta le sobrevino una oleada de gratitud a Lord Bradley, permitiéndole estrecharse contra su calor con bastante más sinceridad que antes.

-Si fueras mujer…-Suspiró con añoranza. Rollo, sin embargo, agradeció no serlo, siguiendo ese tren sexista de pensamiento.

* * *

Al despertar, oh, sorpresa, era de mañana y nadie más estaba en su habitación, que ya fue paga, con un desayuno de alta alcurnia que Rollo no ordenó, inapetente como estaba y ansioso por ducharse e irse. Al lado de la comida que se enfriaba, una nota que no le interesaba leer, pero que guardó por reflejo en el bolsillo del traje. Se imaginó a sí mismo con un poema dedicado a Lelouch, que nunca leería ni comprendería a fondo, cuyas palabras más sinceras podían destruírlo, con el equilibrio que Rollo tanto adoraba y se dijo que la quemaría cuando hubiera recuperado la cordura.

* * *

Aunque el tajo tenía ya la cerrazón oscura, Lelouch insistió en pasarle alcohol y vendarlo, después de observar a Rollo comer. Incluso quería que llamaran a Milly para contactar con el médico de su familia y darle unos puntos, a lo que Rollo se negó, casi afiebrado. Luego de cubrir con el vendaje su palma, se sonrió y plantó un beso en la herida, dejando a Rollo estupefacto.

-Dices que no te duele, pero eso que estás tratando de disimular es una lágrima, ¿no es cierto, hermanito?

Lo era. Lo único en lo que Lelouch había acertado en toda la maldita noche.


End file.
